Numerous pressure sensing transducers are available to the artisan. The widespread use of integrated circuitry has met with less than satisfactory pressure transducers for use in integrated circuits. Thus there is a need for a pressure transducer that is readily integrable with Metal Oxide Silicon (MOS) circuitry. Prior art piezoresistive pressure sensitive devices have been tried, but have not provided the substantially necessary amplitude of signal for ready detection and processing. Their sensitivity to ambient temperature variations has been a problem. In addition, the fabrication of these transducers has been critical and difficult to control.